Growing up Marauder
by SkylerBlack
Summary: Watch as a pureblood Hadrian Potter-Black grows up with Sirius Black as a Father, and Takes Howarts By storm. mentions of Slash Male/Male, and Mpreg tho not Hadrian! R/R
1. And They're torn Apart

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND I NEVER WILL!**

**Growing up Marauder**

_Part one of a Trilogy_

**A****/N The descriptions from the night Voldemort attacked 15 month old Harry were taken from Voldemort memory in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I just changed some of the wording, around, and what happened to James.**

The Village of Godrics Hallow; a small but historical landmark of a once great sorcerer, was usually a quiet place, where few children roamed. The buildings spread out modestly along paved and winding streets, with a small, church and gated graveyard sat as a centre piece. Even with being the birth place of one Godric Gryffindor, "The Hallow" as most have come to call it, was nothing spectacular now a days. The men worked in the factories in the nearest Town, the woman as school ma'ams, housewives, and Sunday school teachers. While the few children that scattered along the pathways between buildings, and in the tiny park near the only store, played 'Wizards and War craft", or studied for tests. No one knew of the small two story house that sat just on the outskirts, down at the very end of Main Street, Where a family of three resided.

This is where our story starts.

It begins with a Family known as The Potter-Blacks. Now I have to tell you that, this wasn't just another ordinary family. For one, they were a family of Wizards. Both the fathers were highly qualified in many different kinds of magic. But the child was what made the family truly special. It was the child that had brought the family from there large manner in Wiltshire, to this little white cottage, protected only by what few know as the Fidelius Charm.

The tall black haired man in glasses, one of the two Adults of the home, stood at the large window, watching as the children dressed in various costumes, running from house to house, enjoying themselves and what the Muggles (non-magic-folk) called Halloween, a holiday, of trick or treating. While a small smile played upon his lips, he couldn't help but worry for his Husband, who has left early the previous morning, after receiving a distressed call from his cousin Andromeda, stating his Fathers ill health.

"James, come sit with us, I'm sure Sirius will be back soon" His friend Lily and Godmother to his son pleaded for what felt like the hundredth time, that evening.

Sighing, James gave one last sweep of the darkening streets outside before turning his back on them. With a smile on his face he crossed the room to the redhead, holding his son.

In the little sitting room, James sat making puffs of colored smoke erupting from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist ...

A door opened behind them, and Lily entered from the kitchen, her long dark-red hair falling over her face. It was decided, that because, there were no clues as when the boys Dad would appear, it was time for the little one to be put to bed.

James scooped up his son and handed him to Lily. He threw his wand down upon the sofa and stretched, yawning...

Neither herd the gate creaked a little as it was pushed open outside. The white hand belonging to a tall man hidden beneath a hood pulled out the wand beneath his cloak and pointed it at the door, which burst open. He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand ...

"Lily, take Hadrian and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" he yelled over his shoulder, protecting his friend, practically sister and his son the only thing on his mind.

"Potentia Exhauriunt"

The dark green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lightning rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut ...

Screaming from the upper floor drew the outsider's attention, he had no intention of killing the girl, all she had to do was hand over the boy. The child was all he wanted, so as long as she was sensible, she, at least, had nothing to fear...

He climbed the steps, listening with faint amusement to her attempts to barricade herself in ... She had no wand upon her either ... How stupid they were, he thought. And how trusting, thinking that their safety lay in friends, that weapons could be discarded even for moments... He forced the door open, cast aside the chair and boxes hastily piled against it with one lazy wave of his wand ... and there she stood, the child in her arms. At the sight of him, she dropped her godson into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead ...

"Not Hadrian, not Hadrian, please not Hadrian!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now."

"Not Hadrian, please no, take me, kill me instead -"

"This is my last warning -"

"Not Hadrian! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy ... Not Hadrian! Not Hadrian! Please - I'll do anything ..."

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all. The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like the father. The child had not cried all this time. He could stand, clutching the bars of his crib, and he looked up into the intruder's face with a kind of bright interest, perhaps thinking that it was his father who hid beneath the cloak, making more pretty lights, and his godmother would pop up any moment, laughing -

The man pointed the wand very carefully into the boy's face: He wanted to see it happen, the destruction of this one, inexplicable danger.

The child began to cry: It had seen that he was not James. This man did not like it crying, he had never been able to stomach the small ones whining in the orphanage -

"Avada Kedavra!"

And then he broke. He was nothing, nothing but pain and terror, and he needed to hide himself, not here in the rubble of the ruined house, where the child was trapped screaming, but far away ... far away ...

It all seemed to play like a scene from a movie. One moment, the father was worried, but happy. Worried for his husband who had yet to return, but happy playing with his fifteen month old son, while his sister in all but blood, cleaned the remainder of Hadrian's meal in the kitchen. Then the next moment as if in slow motion, the war had ended. The father lay motionless on the hallway floor, barely breathing. The woman, eyes blank, crumpled on the floor of the second story. And the black haired Toddler sat trapped and crying for his Daddy, under his crib in the ruins of his nursery after the blast from the rebounding curse. A curious scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning lay bleeding in the centre of his forehead.


	2. A Hero Found and A family Lost

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL!**

**Growing up Marauder-Chapter two**

A tired Sirius Potter-Black closed the large black door of his Ancestral home on Grimmauld place. He has spent the better part of the past twenty-four hours cooped up in his parent's chambers at his father's bedside, waiting for what he knew had been coming.

As they had waited out the last few hours of the life Orion Black, many things had happened. The main thing and probably the most shocking to Sirius being one of Orion's last Dyeing wishes. He had reinstated his eldest only living son as Heir to the Black family, something that angered his wife Walburga greatly.

As he walked further down the street to the Apparition point Sirius still couldn't believe all that had transpired. He couldn't wait to return home, and reveal all to James and Lily. Getting more and more eager at the thought of seeing his family, he sped up to a brisk walk and Appariting without stopping, the moment he felt the Apparition wards lift.

The moment he landed, Sirius knew there was something seriously wrong. Being Halloween he knew that the streets should have been filled with laughing children, and concerned yet content parents. Yet there wasn't a soul insight. Fear taking over his entire being Sirius began running in the direction of his home, praying to whatever god, he could think of that his family was still safe.

The moment he passed the edge of the boundary lines of the Fidelius he stopped dead. Eye's wide, he stared at what was once is beloved home, for their in front of him stood the small white cottage, with one side of the second floor blown apart. Shaking off his shock Sirius tour through the blasted front door, and screamed for his husband, begging him to answer his call.

"JAMES" Sirius pleaded desperately. "James please, where are you?" No answer came to his calls, as he continued through the dust and debris, and entered the hallway.

There laid sprawled out on the hardwood flooring was his beloved husband. Dashing to his side, Sirius shook him, demanding he be alright. Quickly he checked for a pulse relieved to feel the faint thump, thump rhythm on his wrist.

His relief was short lived however, when suddenly there was a yelling coming from the wreckage on the second story.

"Hadrian" he breathed as he stood immediately. Climbing the broken stairs with difficulty, he made his way agonisingly slowly up to his beloved son's nursery. Where he could see his baby boy, clutching the bars of his upside down crib caging him and protecting him from the danger of the collapsed roof above him. Removing the pseudo cage from atop his son he snatched him from the ground carefully and cuddled him to his chest, tears falling from his eyes.

'They're both alive' was all he could think of, cuddling his baby to him. He couldn't believe that they had made out alive.

As he looked around the Nursery, more tears fells when his eyes came upon a blanket of red hair hidden under what used to be Hadrians chest of Drawers. He closed his eyes momentarily, trying to get some resemblance of control over his emotions knowing his son needed him, at the moment.

Sighing as he took another sweep of the room, eyes never straying to where he knew Lily to be, and spotted his sons favorite stuffed toys, a Stag and a black dog. Picking them up along with his Green blanket with his Initials HCPB he turned and left the Nursery, and head back down to his husband.

He had just reached the first floor landing when more yelling, was herd, this time coming from outside. As the yelling got louder, and closer, he was able to distinguish, both his and his husbands names being repeated over and over, in a familiar accented voice.

Hagrid was here.

"In here Hagrid" he called back kneeling once again by James' side, Hadrian still held securely to his chest. Through the blasted door way strode a giant of a man with friendly yet fearful black eyes and a scraggly beard. Rubeus Hagrid, also known as the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts ran towards the family on the hallway floor.

"Sirius, what happened, where's Lily?" he demanded concern and fear both noticeable in his shaky voice.

Unable to look away from his husband in front of him, Sirius quickly explained what happened, starting first with making Peter their secret keeper only a week prior, to getting a flu call about his father the day before, and coming home to the attack on his family. While he was explaining, neither noticed, another man enter the front door.

This man was tall, and held power that was easily recognised by any witch or wizard. Albus Dumbledore watched and listened with eyes void of their usual twinkle. After sending a quick Patronus to the Ministry and St Mungo's he strode towards the group and placed a hand lightly on Sirius shoulder.

The next few hours passed in a blur to Sirius. The Aurors had come and questions him before setting out immediately; to hunt down and capture Peter Pettigrew, Having been informed of his unregistered status as an Animegus, beforehand. James had been moved to St. Mungo's semi-Permanent ward. Sirius had packed what was salvageable of their belongings, and taken Hadrian back to Black Family Manor in Wiltshire, where they would remain, under ever Black family ward Sirius could think of.

While all this was going on witches and Wizards were celebrating Across Britain, Swapping stories, writing loved ones, and raising their glasses "To Hadrian Canis Potter-Black The-Boy-Who-Lived.


	3. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL! I also don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, and I'm fixing them when I catch them before and after posting.**

**A/N I'm going to apologize for the delay on this chapter, life got hectic what with work and family vacas and all but I have a a lot of the chapters writing just need to proof read them again before publishing them. But with my other stories I have to work on it wont be everyday tho.**

**Also I got to warn you that this is just a filler chapter to get through the first year or so of Hadrian's life. I've decided to switch from third person (narrator) POV to first but I'm going to start that in the next couple chapters when he's older and able to understand more. Cas I mean seriously how much does a baby think and contemplate? Lol so yeah sorry it's short, when I wished for the chapters to be longer and bear with me for a couple chapters. Anyway on with the chapter**

**Skyler**

The next few months after the Attack on the Potter-Black family went by relatively quickly for the little family. They had spent the first few days in the hospital visiting James; having refused to leave his side for even just a moment. It had taken Andromeda –Sirius' favorite cousin-showing up and dragging him back to the manor to get him to leave and start thinking clearly again. He had his son to take care of and it was time he started doing so properly.

Lily's funeral had come and gone, as well as the Bones', Prewitt's, and Marlene McKinnon over the next few months; Sirius having made sure he attended them all, saying goodbye for the entire family.

It was now almost a year later, and life seemed to be filling up the Potter-Black home for the first time since….well you know the story.

In fact THIS story really starts in a little out of the way place on the outskirts of Wiltshire.

Black Manor was a splendid place. The three stories, four winged building that housed the temporary family of two, along with a band of house-elves, was filled with elegance and taste. Its large open entry way shined with marble flooring, and the white walls brightening the place perfectly. To the right held the large sitting room with roaring fire, and black leather furniture, assorted family heirlooms filling and decorating the space elegantly. The library, Kitchens and Dining room also adorned the first floor.

Seven bedrooms with on suites, and walk-in wardrobes took up the second floor, along with another smaller sitting room. While the second private family library, dueling room, apparition room, and potions lab and Study took up the final floor with large chambers for the lord and lady of the house, as well as the family heirs.

The basement, that once held a professional laboratory, was conferred into four separate rooms. One magically enhanced room that was used during the fool moons, in which moony was held; protected by the strongest metal and wards imaginable. The family of house elves, small apartment took up another smaller section. While the last too held a small private prison, and a storage room for all the dangerous and cursed artifacts the Blacks had collected over the years.

Two of the wings on the second floor had been closed down, since the family had diminished over the years, while the two remaining wings often held guests from both the members that still lived and friends of Sirius and James.

It had come as a surprise to Sirius when he had received a letter from not only his Grandparents on his father's side, but on his mother's as well only a month after being re-instated into the family.

It wasn't the letters them-selves that shocked him, having suspected them to begin with. No it was what the letters had consisted. Neither of his grandparents -and by extension his aunt Cassiopeia- had anything negative to say about his taking the Black Lordship. In fact they had all requested-more like demanded-to be a part of Hadrian's life; something that relieved Sirius and unnerved him.

So it was with many visits from the remaining Black members-with exception of Walburga and those in Azkaban-that really made the months pass quickly. It appeared no one could resist the charm of one Hadrian no matter how much they tried.

**~JPSB~****PAGE BREAK****~JPSB~**

Hadrian Potter-Black was a relatively happy baby, filling the manor walls with laughter over the months that passed. The little boy grew more rambunctious under the care of his marauding father, playing pranks the best he could on his Uncle Moony, and the Healers that worked in the Semi-permanent ward where his Papa resided. More and more he seemed to look like his Daddy 'Sirius', with his almost smooth black hair, Grey eyes, aristocratic features and Tall slim frame. His small nose, ears and slight curl to his hair were features he had acquired from his Papa 'James'. Something he was very happy when someone would point out to him.

The months had been difficult for Sirius of course, raising his son by himself, with only visits every couple of days from his family, and the Dailey visits to his husband, whose condition; a magically induced coma stayed the same. Never changing, never improving. The healers were very optimistic however, stating that with no change meant he wasn't getting worse, something that made Sirius relieved, even just the tiniest bit.

He wished that James would just wake up. He needed him…something that he once would have refused to admit because 'Sirius Black doesn't need anyone'. But now, with his husband in the Hospital and his baby growing every day without the watchful eyes of his papa; he had no problems admitting that he did in fact need him.

It was that day while visiting the hospital that Sirius broke down for the first time since the incident. Moony had taken Hadrian to get something to eat leaving Sirius alone with the comatose James.

Leaning over the bed and holding his hand Sirius began to cry and whisper. Praying to whatever god would listen.

"Please….James you have to fight…..I need you….Hadrian needs his papa" he said brokenly "It's his second birthday tomorrow…it would be the best birthday present if you would wake up….he cries for you Jamie…every night….even now and it's been nine months….I don't know if I can do this without you…"

With sobs raking his body Sirius leaned his head on his husband's chest holding on tightly; just letting him-self feel for the first time with no restraints.

_**Time Break**_

Hadrian's birthday came and went without many problems; they had visited James on the morning of, as they planned to do on every birthday; snapping a picture here and there until the man awoke. That way James would be able to look back later, and see his son as he grew. Hadrian received mounds of new toys and books, and a pendent from his Great grandmother Melania that would help protect him from most hexes and curses. Surprisingly most of the Black family were indifferent to the whole boy-who-lived; killing The Dark Lord issue. With the exception of a select few; Bellatrix being one of them, they all adored the little boy and future Lord Black. Hadrian along with his cousin Draco were the attention of the entire family. As a way to help both Sirius and Narcissus (whose husband Lucius was imprisoned alongside the Lestrange's for death eater activity) they had been getting the boys together regularly.

The two parents were surprised as the weeks passed, and their son's only seemed to grow closer and closer. When one was upset, soon the other was as well. Hadrian also seemed to be quite protective of the slightly older boy, going as far as to hit one of the house-elves with his toy broomstick for scaring him one afternoon, something that made Sirius struggle with not laughing as he reprimanded his son.

As the friendship grew closer and closer, to the point that they boys were practically thinking the same thoughts, Sirius knew that his son would never be alone. Even though he wasn't entirely thrilled his pup was friends with a Malfoy he was happy to see the beginnings of a friendship and strong as the one he, James and Remus shared.

As the days passed and Hadrian grew older and more aware of the things going on around him, Sirius began thinking of his future. Planning lessons to ensure his son grew up to be the perfect pureblood. His grandparents had insisted that he be raised as a black heir deserved, and after many weeks of arguing Sirius had finally agreed on one condition; Hadrian believe in equality among the magical folk whether they be pureblood or muggle-born. He refused to allow his only child to grow up an arrogant pureblood supremacist that thought those with muggle parentage below him. It would be disrespectful to his godmother Lily who had given her life to protect him. Reluctantly everyone agreed to this condition since if it weren't for Lily Evans a proud muggleborn witch their beloved Hadrian wouldn't be with them.

Starting the September after Hadrian's fourth birthday, He along with Draco would be attending lessons taught by Cassiopeia; involving etiquette, Manners, reading and writing, horseback riding as well as music.

The lessons would grow in difficulty as the boys grew, with magical theory and potion making, added in in later years before they attended Hogwarts when they turned eleven.

Hadrian would be a boy who would ask for nothing. He would want for nothing, but would grow up knowing that just because he could have anything he wished, there were those who couldn't. Those who go have to go without. Sirius would make sure that his son would be good and generous; Never flaunting his wealth or power.

So as the months past and Hadrians third birthday came and went, and another year of no change involving James' condition Sirius watched his little boy grew into the perfect mixture of him and James.

_**A/N**__ so that it for this chapter. I know its short but there really isn't much I could do while Hadrian is still a baby. So the next chapter will be skipping to after his fourth birthday when lessons start. I will have a couple chapters with him growing up and attending lessons with Draco before going into his first year. I have seven years' worth of adventures to get through before this first instalment of the Trilogy is finished so I want to get Hogwarts as soon as possible without rushing it too much._

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Then next one should be up before Christmas next week. I'm just not sure on what day exactly. _

**QUESTION:** _**What house do you think Hadrian is going to end up in? and what house would you prefer he end up in and why?**_


	4. And so it Begins

_**Disclaimer:**_** I ****DON'T**** own Harry Potter, the Magical world or anyone that reside in it. They all belong to the ****WONDERFUL**** J.K Rowling. I ****DO**** however own the Plot for this Fic. **

_**A/N**_** I don't have a Beta and probably won't for the Entirety of this Fic while I post because I'm far too impatient to wait for the Chapters to be returned to me so I can post :P I like to post the chapters when I finish them. So ill probably have the Chapters edited when I'm done the Fic.**

**Skyler**

_On with the story folks…_

**Sirius-POV**

It was still dark outside as I lay in the king-size bed of the Lords suites of Black Manor. I knew it was just barely past 6am and soon my darling little boy would come running into the room and bound onto the bed in and attempt to startle me awake.

He did so every morning since he could walk on his own and began sleeping in his big boy bed. I can't help but smile at the memories.

_**~Beginning of Memory~**_

_It was another cool spring morning, just a few days shy of Easter and I was once again awake early. It seemed that I woke early most mornings since the attack on my beloved family. I could never sleep through the night without James by my side it seems. _

_Glancing at the clock I noticed it was coming onto half past 6am and I should soon be getting up to start off the day. Hadrian would be awake anytime now, always the early riser; just like his Papa he is in that regard._

_A smile began to spread across my lips at the thought my baby boy. So rambunctious in his behavior; he truly is the son of two marauders. I could only imagine the schemes he would get into once older and attending Hogwarts. 'Poor Poor Minnie' I thought laughing quietly. _

_It was then as I was about to rise from the bed that I heard it. The small pitter patter of feet on the hardwood floor that I came to recognise immediately belonging to Hadrian over the past few months since he learned to walk. My little pup was coming to awake me this morning it seems. _

_I could hear him giggling as he got closer to the open doorway; he was up to something. So being the good daddy that I am I closed my eyes and feigned sleep, evening my breathing out and waited patiently._

_It wasn't long before he quietly crept into the room trying-and failing- to stifle his giggles. I didn't have to wait long-thankfully as it was getting harder to hold in a smile-before he came to the opposite side of the bed I was laying on. _

_Crawling up -with some difficulty due to the height- he made his way to my side, and leaned in close so I could feel his breath on my ear and cheek._

_And then he began to sing._

"O_h wake up, wake up Daddy, Please get up for meee" He began quietly and slowly but by the end of it was yelling in my ear "WAAAKKE UPPPPPPP… DADDY WAKE UP!"_

_I couldn't help it. I started laughing a gut wrenching laugh._

_Sitting up and leaning over I began tickling the little monster who attempted to disturb my beauty sleep._

"_You think you can disturb my beauty sleep you little rascal? ... Well the tickle monster gonna get you now" I said still laughing as he tried to wriggle away from me squealing "DADDY"_

_**~End of Memory~**_

I came back to the present smiling to myself and to the same pitter patter of little feet. Hadrian was up and at it again.

I Feigned sleep as usual and waited for the assault and song that was my wake up call. It came quickly and as usual I grabbed him up and tickled him as punishment.

Once we both calmed down and were breathing regularly again I scooped him up and headed over to the attached washroom to give him his morning bath.

"Daddy do I havta go to my lesson wif auntie Cassie taday?" he asked in his cute little voice, with words mushed together and incorrectly pronounced.

I smiled at him as I undressed him and placed him into the bath that one of the house-elves prepared while were having our tickle-war.

"I'm afraid so pup" I answered smiling apologetically at him as I bathed him "you know how your grandmothers and Grandfathers are; they want you raised and taught like the Black Heir you are; so the lessons are needed."

I had to hold in a laugh as he pouted cutely with his bottom lip sticking out. "But I's don't wanna…I wanna stay wif you"

"I know pup, but your Papa and I had to do these silly lesson when we were big boys too, and Dray will be there with you, so you'll be able to play with him when you have breaks."

I had said the right words.

'His papa and I had to do these lessons too.' If there was anything Hadrian loved; it was when someone would bring up his Papa and tell him stories, or if he was told he was doing something that his daddies did.

With this new piece of information-and the reminder that he was going to be seeing his cousin Draco all day- the rest of the morning bath went on with much fuss. Sure Hadrian still pouted when getting his hair washed because of the soap but that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

Grabbing one of the fluffy gray towels with the Black family crest on it I scooped him up and walked him out of the Bathroom and over to my bed where his clothes were placed. Sitting him down on the edge I began to dry him quickly before dressing him in his black slacks and blue shirt and black sneakers; before grabbing my wand from the bedside table and drying his hair magically so it fell in soft silky waves to the tips of his ears where they curled naturally; thanks to his genetics from James.

Satisfied with his appearance I gave him the remote to the Television-that now ran on magic-I had bought for my room along with one in the family room on the first floor-in honor of Lily and her muggle heritage-while I turned and went to my closet to get dressed myself.

Since I had a few meetings today at Gringotts while Hadrian was at his lessons I chose to wear black slacks and grey button down with my usual Dragonhide boots. Grabbing a black and emerald green travelers cloak and slinging it over my arm I made sure my hair was pulled back in a band at the nape of my neck and walked back out to take Hadrian down for breakfast.

He was lying in the centre of the bed when I re-entered the bedroom; watching some cartoon about a magic school bus, and a crazy teacher with a pet lizard. I smiled at the site he made his small form almost disappearing between the dozens of pillows on the giant bed.

"C'mon little man" I called softly 'let's go get you some breakfast"

Turing off the telly Hadrian scrambled to my side and asked to be picked up and carried down to the first floor.

Loving having him in my arms and relishing in the cuddles; I gladly scooped him up and began the walk down the two stories to the main floor and into the Dining room.

Breakfast went by without much talk; I could tell Hadrian was still a bit upset that he would have to leave me for the whole day. We hadn't spent more than a couple hours apart in over two years. Needless to say, I was a bit sad at the fact too.

Aunt Cassiopeia showed up at 8am sharp to take Hadrian, and going to collect Draco from home before taking both boys to her cottage on the outskirts of Spain.

Placing a fake smile on my face I kissed Cassie on the cheek before hugging Hadrian close for a minute whispering "I'll see you at three o-clock okay buddy!" and kissing his forehead before finally letting go.

With a final farewell they both stepped into the Flue and were gone.

I just stood there staring at the empty fire as a tear slipped down my cheek.

"When did he get so big Jamie?" I whispered to the air even though I knew he couldn't hear me. Sighing I grabbed my cloak and head to the fireplace myself; flue-ing to Gringotts.

**~PAGE BREAK Narrators POV~**

Cassiopeia Black wasn't the nicest person in the world, nor was she the most patient either. Not unless you were someone she saw deserved her kindness and Patience. Her family were one of the few that saw this side of her.

Two particular boys being the ones to bring it about the most; it was why she asked to teach them the ways of being a Black.

Hadrian and Draco were remarkable children, both powerfully gifted, though Hadrian more so. Both bright, insightful and dignified; something that Black prided themselves for.

The lessons she planned to teach them had only been going on for a little under two hours and they were currently on one of their breaks; she could already see that they would catch on quickly. Something both their Grandparents would be pleased with.

Hadrian; while a prankster like his fathers was naturally polite, so etiquette was something that seemed like second nature to him. It wouldnt take long for him to catch on to the proper ways to hold a fork, which piece of Silverware to use for each course when they were taught to him.

Draco; thanks to his father had a bit of a competitive edge to him, so when Hadrian got something, he had to get it too. Things didn't come quite as quickly for him, but with his hard work and determination to be as good as his cousin he caught on quicker than most would.

With their ability to grasp things the way they were, they would be moving past the table manners portion of etiquette classes soon enough and going into greeting those of higher social standered, and they way to act as perfect gentlemen in the company of others. Dance lessons would also be taught once they learned the basics; that however would be taught by Narcissa when the time came.

It was after lunch that Cassie decided to give them a bit of a test to review their knowledge on table manners and how to act in public.

"Alright boys" she began sternly "When attending a dinner at another Lords house, how should you proceed to begin the meal?"

"By waiting til the Host and Hostess have seated first" Draco said immediately.

Nodding to show he was right she waited to see if the boys would continue.

"Once they sit, we can then sit down too" Hadrian started thinking hard "den we must wait until da host takes the first bite, and den and only den can everyone else start to eat too"

"Very good" she praised them " now…."

The rest if there lesson went on in the same manner. Aunt Cassie would ask both of them questions and they would try and answer correctly. When one would get a wrong answer the other was given the chance to answer correctly. If neither new Cassie would go over it again with them until they were able to answer everything right. Before long there first lesson was finished and soon enough Cassie was gathering them up and flue-ing them each home with plans for their next lesson in two days.

Sirius had been home for about an Hour when he heard the Flue activate. Jumping up from the chair he was lounging in reading over the papers from his account manager, he raced to the Entrance hall and smiled scooping his son up happily while spinning around and making the boy laugh.

"Hey pup, how was your lesson with Auntie Cassie?"

"Good, but I missed you daddy" he yawned sleepily-snuggling into the crook of his daddy's neck- tired from the day's activities.

"Thanks Cassie, was he good?" Sirius asked turning to the woman by the fire.

"He was good, caught on quickly" she replied " his next lesson is in two days, I'm going start off slow for this year and only have lessons three days a week since they are still young."

Nodding in agreement Sirius bid her goodbye before turning around and heading to the stairs.

"c'mon Pup let's put you down for a nap, when you wake up we will have Dinner, then head over to visit Papa and you can tell him all about your day okay?" he said quietly rubbing his little back softly knowing it would put him to sleep by the time they reached the third floor and Hadrian's rooms.

As he expected Hadrian was out cold by the time they reached the third floor landing, so being as gentle as he could he laid him down on his bed and covered him up with his blankets and his two favorite stuffed toys; a stag and a black dog.

Kissing his head; Sirius left the room setting the wards so he would alert him when he woke up or if there was a disturbance in the room, he headed out the door and to his study to finish looking over the papers from Gringotts.

As James was currently in the hospital Sirius was taking up all responsibility over both the Black and Potter estates and Properties. All had been going smoothly over the last couple of years. Until recently that is.

There had been a disturbance in one of the Vaults. Someone had tried to enter with an old Key. All keys other than the ones in a magical safe-behind a Portrait of the little family of three-had been called in and destroyed a week after Halloween almost three years ago. Or so they had thought. Even still all keys had been made in active. So it was no surprise that the person was denied access to the Potter Vaults. The Problem; they didn't know who still held a key. The person didn't deal with a Goblin clerk; they had gone straight to the carts through a special side door-as many old and influential pureblood families were accustomed to doing-got into a cart down to the Vaults by announcing the destination and attempting to Enter with the key. They had fled when denied access before the goblins could catch them.

Sirius was NOT happy with this news. Everything he was already dealing with had him stressed enough. But now he wanted-no needed- to know who tried to access his son's Trust Vault. Why they attempted to steal not Only from an old and noble family; but from a child at that he didn't no.

But if there were two things Sirius was good at however; it was getting answers and getting what he wanted.

He would get to the bottom of this.

An hour later Sirius was finishing up the paper work needed for the investigation, when he felt the Wards around his son's room flare before settling again; announcing the little boy within was awake and getting off the bed.

Putting everything away he got up and left his study and entering his room just as Hadrian reached the door.

"Well hello sleepyhead" Sirius smiled as he leant down and picked him up; ruffling his bed raddled hair "did you have a good nap?"

"uhuh daddy, I dweamed of you an papa takin me to da park" he yawned, his mouth forming a cute little o.

"Really, did we play with your ball like last time?"

"No we had a picnic…can we have a picnic daddy?"

Smiling as the descended the stairs Sirius made a mental note to ask the House-elves to prepare a picnic for their lunch the next day "of course buddy; tomorrow you and I are having a picnic in the park I promise"

Supper that night went by quickly, they were both eager to finish so they could leave and go spend time with James before visiting hours were over. Hadrian was especially excited; he had a whole day of things to tell his papa.

**~PAGE BREAK~**

**Sirius-POV**

We arrived through the flue at St. Mungo's on the Semi-Permanent ward to a rush of activity. Healers in every color uniform, and status were speaking excitedly.

Not paying much attention to the craziness that was the ward I walked past everyone without a word and headed in the direction of my husband's room.

We got there quickly despite the chaos of the hallways; Hadrian jumping out of my arms in his excitement and running through the open doorway to his Papa's room.

He was laying there sleeping peacefully; as was normal when we arrived.

I smiled sadly at the site of my son climbing on the side of the bed and kissing James' cheek whispering "I love you Papa" in his ear sure that he heard him.

I sat down in the chair reserved specifically for me and listened as our son talked animatedly about his day, making sure he didn't leave anything out.

"I had my firs lesson wif Auntie Cassie, and Dray was dare Papa" he began excitedly "I didn wanna go a firs, I wanted to stay wif Daddy, but he said you had to do them too, when you was big like me, so I went. Auntie Cassie teached me lots and lots of stuff. I learned that I'm not sposed to eat before da host of a house, and dat a Gentleboy is sposed to wait for a girl to sit before him. I'm gonna be da best Gentleboy ever Papa."

I smiled when he referred to himself as Gentleboy knowing he meant to say Gentleman. It was just too cute.

"You mean Gentleman?" I asked with a smile and nearly laughed out right when he turned around serious as can be and responded "I'm not a Gentleman Daddy. I'm not big like you, I'm a Gentleboy"

I just nodded and went back to listening to his talk about his day and our plans for tomorrow, relishing in the moment.

"Guess what Papa, I had a dweam about you and Daddy takin me to da park and havin a picnic, so Daddy is gonna take me tomorrow, it's gonna be so much fun … I wish you could go too"

The last bit he whispered quietly before leaning over and laying his head on James' chest; done talking for the moment. I knew he missed him, and wished he'd wake up. I wished that too. I just prayed he would wake soon, Hadrian needed his Papa to hug him back.

I sat quietly looking around the room and listening to the ruckus outside. Something had happened since we had been here the night before.

It wasn't until I did a second sweep of the room that I noticed something; James wasn't on the "_coactus somno"_ Potion. The I.V that constantly pushed a supply into his system and kept his brainwave active while his body and magic was unable to do the job was no longer attached to his arm.

Yes something had happened since last night; and I was going to find out!

**A/N Well that's that chapter. I hoped you liked it. I loved writing the fluff between Hadrian and his daddy and Papa. He's so cute. Lol. I should have the next chapter up by the end of next week. **

_**If you like this Fic, check out my other two active ones:**_

**Character's read Haley Potter:Book One**

**Twilighted.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	5. A Desperate Mans Oath

_**Disclaimer:**_** I ****DON'T**** own Harry Potter, the Magical world or anyone that reside in it. They all belong to the ****WONDERFUL**** J.K Rowling. I ****DO**** however own the Plot for this Fic.**

_**A/N**_** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and Followed this Fic. Sorry this is a bit later than planned. But here is the next chapter. A bit longer so I hope that makes up for it! **

**Remember this isn't BETA'D and won't be during the writing, so all mistakes are my own. I'll have someone BETA for me when I finish the part of the Trilogy.**

_**WARNING: There will be multi-POV in this Fic, so if you don't like then please hit the back space.**_

**Skyler**

**...**

This Chapter is dedicated to** V. L. Crawford** who has reviewed every Chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well as the others!

**...**

_**On with the story folks…**_

_Recap from last chapter_

_It wasn't until I did a second sweep of the room that I noticed something; James wasn't on the "coactus somno" Potion. The I.V that constantly pushed a supply into his system and kept his brainwave active while his body and magic was unable to do the job was no longer attached to his arm._

_Yes something had happened since last night; and I was going to find out!_

**...**

**Narrator-POV**

**...**

The healers of St. Mungo's were all baffled at the Progress made the previous night. There had been no warning signs for improvement in one of their most favored of patients. Not until just hours before; when the potion they had been using to keep his brain waves active long enough to heal had stopped working. It was no longer needed. They were thrilled for the Father and son who would visit every evening. While no news was good news; this would definitely boost their spirits.

Sirius Black was currently sat behind the desk of his study-waiting for his four year old son to return home from his lesson-deep in thought. He couldn't believe after almost three years there was finally good news concerning his beloved husband.

He had been at the Hospital visiting his comatose husband with their rambunctious son telling him of their day when he noticed it for the first time. There had been change in what seemed like overnight in James' condition. Sirius couldn't believe it himself.

It had been while he sat listening to his adorable son telling his Papa all about his day and new lesson with his Auntie Cassie, that Sirius first noticed the change. The potion needed to keep James alive by continuing brain activity was not there. His husband was doing all the work himself.

Sirius had rushed out of the room as soon as he noticed Hadrian had fallen asleep on his Papa's chest and found the first Healer he could; demanding to know what had happened. Was James finally waking up?

Healer Patil 'Head of the Department of Spell Injuries' was on duty that night and had happily informed him that James' brain activity had increased spectacularly overnight. While he was in no rush to waking up, it was definitely an improvement. With his Brain activity active on its own, his magical core would be less strained trying to get that part of him healed and will now focus more on healing the rest of him.

The spell that had caused him to fall into a comatose state had depleted most of his magical core. The little remaining was so focused on keeping him alive and healing mentally, that it wasn't able to heal and regenerate itself.

Had James woken up before his magical core was able to start regenerating, he would have more than likely lost his magical ability all together.

Sirius was so relieved with hearing this news. James magical core now having the ability to regenerate itself was a sure sign that he was on the way to waking up. It may be another month, or year or even five years. It didn't matter how long it took because knowing that they were finally heading in that direction was filling him with more hope than anything else could have.

Sighing happily Sirius stood from his chair and left the study and headed for the direction of the back exit. It would still be another two hours before his Hadrian would appear home, and he had plans to meet his old friend Moony at the three broomsticks in Hogsmead to tell him the good news.

So Grabbing up his cloak he left the Manor and after reaching the Apparition point spun on his foot; disappearing with a soft crack.

He arrived rather quickly, entering the Pub and head in the direction the back corner where he could see his friend already present; two glasses of Butter-beer set in front of him.

"Moony," Sirius greeted slapping him on the back as he sat down across from him and taking a sip from the glass on the table.

"Hey Pads, how's Hadrian?"

"He's good, attending lesson right now, but you know how he is; he's Hadrian" Sirius answered smiling fondly at the thought of his son. "You should come visit him; he'd love to see his Uncle Moony"

Smiling Remus nodded "I'll pop over sometime tomorrow since he doesn't have lessons"

"Good good, we'll have a picnic for lunch he'll love it…..but Hadrian isn't why I asked you to meet me here, no matter how much I love boasting about my boy" Sirius smirked.

"I have some good news, there has been a bit of a change in Jamie's condition"

"REALLY….Sirius that's great…is he waking up? ... Is he okay? What happened?"

"Whoa Moony calm down, and if you let me finish I would have told you what is going on" Sirius laughed causing Remus to look at him sheepishly.

"Sorry please continue"

"His brainwave activity has increased, and he no longer needs the "coactus somno" to keep it going. The healers say that since his brain can now work on its own, his magical core is now able to heal itself and regenerate. So they expect him to be on the path to waking up. It all depends on how long it takes his magical core to get back up to full capacity."

"That's great Siri…does cub no?"

"Not yet, I don't want to say anything yet, he is still too young to understand. I don't want him getting his hopes up that his Papa is waking up when it could still be a few more years"

Remus nodded in understanding "Makes sense, it wouldn't do anyone any good to get his hopes up only to have them crushed when James doesn't wake up any time soon."

"My thoughts exactly Moony" Sirius said taking a sip of his drink before the two men lapsed into more light topics; discussing the current quidditch season, how Hadrian was doing with his lesson's and about the upcoming Halloween ball that was happening in a few weeks.

It was about an hour later that Sirius decided to take his leave, wanting to make sure he was home when Cassie brought Hadrian back after his lessons were finished. So he stood from the table throwing a few Galleons down for his drinks and waved Remus goodbye.

**...**

**~8~SBHPBJP~8~**

**...**

**Sirius-POV**

"Daddy" Hadrian yelled as he jumped into my arms "I missed you, but I had so much fun wif Dway taday"

"Did you? Well you'll have to tell all about it pup" I laughed swinging him around.

"The boys are doing spectacularly well for only being in classes a couple of weeks, but I expected nothing else from them. They are Blacks after all"

I rolled my eyes to Hadrian at that last bit making him laugh quietly. "Thanks again for bringing him home Cassie"

Nodding her head she turned around and headed back towards the flu.

"Aunt Cassie wait, I just want to let you know I will be throwing the first ball of the Samhain season here at the Manor on the 29th of October, the invitations will be sent out the end of the week could you let grandmother and grandfather know please?"

"We will be glad to attend Sirius; I will inform them tonight, good day"

I shook my head after she left and walked towards the dining hall to get a snack for the little boy still in my arms.

"You would think she would learn to be a little less formal don't you think pup" I asked tickling his sides making him giggle again.

How I cherished those giggles. To soon he would be all grown up and attending Hogwarts.

Placing him down on a chair I called for a house elf to bring up in a glass of milk and a plate of cookies.

"Now tell me what was so fun today?" I asked him as he ate.

"Auntie Cassie says dat sense we was being so good, we could pway outside for a bit afta dinna so Dway and I pway Knights n Dwagons Daddy, it so much fun. I was da Bwave Knight Hadwian ruler of Blackmore, and Dway was the Brave knight Dwaconus of MalfoyCity Dwagon slayor"

"Wow, so how did my brave knight do? Did you slay any Dragons?"

"Yup I gots a Weally big one, it was bigga den our Manor Daddy."

"That big huh?" I asked laughing as I picked him up since he was done his snack and carried him to the sitting room to watch some telly. "Well I'm glad I have such a strong brave knight to keep me safe from dragons"

"Daddy….you bigga den me"

"Well how about I keep you safe and you can keep Papa safe while he's sick in the Hospital? How's that?"

"ummm" he sat there in thought with his little finger tapping his little chin cutely "otay..I do dat"

Laughing at how cute he was-even if I'm being a bit biased- I scooped him up and began tickling him, making him laugh. "You can, can you?"

The rest of the night went by rather quickly. We spent a few hours visiting James where Hadrian retold his brave tale of slaying Dragons with his cousin Draco, while I sat and listened fondly before we left as Visiting hours ended; heading home and turning in for the rest of the night.

**...**

**~8~SBHBPJP~8~**

**...**

The next morning came bright and early. I awoke to the normal sounds of Hadrian's wakeup call before getting up and bathing him, dressing myself while he watched the telly sprawled out on my large bed.

Today was a special day as Remus was coming over around lunch time to attend a Picnic and spend the day at the Manor playing with his favorite little nephew!

When I had informed Hadrian of his visit the night before he had started making plans for the whole day; poor Moony would be exhausted by the time he left in the evening.

Grabbing Hadrian up from the middle of the bed we left the room and headed down the stairs towards the dining hall for a late breakfast.

The morning went by pretty fast and before we knew it a smiling Moony was stumbling through the fireplace in the entrance hall.

"Uncle Moony you here alweady?" Hadrian bounced excitedly at my side s huge smile plastered on his small face.

"Hey Cub, I hope you have lots planned for us today"

"Uhhuh…we gonna have a picnic wif Daddy in da gardens, den we gonna pway dwagon slayer…you can be Sir Moony da brave knight, and Daddy can be da king of da Castle"

We both laughed as he rambled excitedly about his plans for the day as we headed out the back door to the large pristine Gardens set behind the Manor.

"Come on Uncle Moony, huwwy up we hafta eat fast so we can start pwaying"

"Slow down squirt, let Uncle Moony get settled before you tire the old dog out before you even start playing" I yelled laughing as he ran out the back door ahead of us.

I laughed even harder when Remus shoved me before following after the excited four year old "shove it mutt, you're older then I am by three months."

"Yes but I still look as dashing as I did when I was eighteen" I yelled after him.

**...**

**~8~SBHPBJP~8~**

**...**

**Narrators-POV**

"I command thee to slay thy Dragons Sir Moony and Sir Hadrian of Blackmore" Sirius commanded with a straight face from his makeshift thrown.

"wight away you magemisty" Hadrian stood straight and bowed before pretending to gallop away on his trusty steed.

"Your kingdom sha'll be saved oh great king" Remus stated copying Hadrian's move as he too headed of in the direction of the great Dragons terrorising the Kingdom of Blackmore.

"Sir Hadrian, we are outnumbered by the Dragons, what sha'll your first order be young Sir"

"Attack and slay sir Moony"

With that last statement both brave knights rode towards the Dragon. They raised their swords to attack and fought gallantly for the kingdom they served; defeating the Dragon together.

"King Padfoot, you kingdom is fwee an safe. West for you people can now sleep in peace" Hadrian bowed to his king.

"Thank you oh great knights! For your reward we sha'll feast greatly, come to thy royal Dinning hall, and accept my Table as thanks" Sirius said as he stood and lead them back into the house for their dinner.

"That was fun" Remus laughed once they had taken their seats at the table "you were very brave Sir Hadrian"

"I know"

The rest of the meal went by rather quickly once they all settled down. Hadrian couldn't wait until he got to see his Papa later that night, so he could tell him all about his day playing 'knights and Dragons' with his Daddy and Uncle Moony.

He thought the day was a spectacular one and planned to get his Uncle Moony back to play again.

Soon enough it was time for Remus to leave so the Father and son could head over to the hospital before visiting hours were over and spend some time with the third member of their little family.

As soon as they arrived Hadrian did just as he had planned and told exuberant tales of Brave Knights Hadrian and Moony, gallantly saving King Padfoot and his people from fierce Dragons to his Papa; promising that while the man lay sleeping, he would protect him from any dangers that may awake.

**...**

**~8~SBHPBJP~8~**

**...**

Later that night as Sirius carried an exhausted Hadrian through the Flu and up the stairs to his bedroom-to tuck him into bed-he couldn't help but smile at the events of the day. It had been a good and happy one.

He had spent the day playing with his little boy, and visiting with his best friend, still running on the high that he Husband was on the mend. It seemed the nothing could ruin his mood for the time being.

Everything happened for a reason. Everything had its place, and Sirius' place was with his son, in there Manor waiting for his husband to come home, so they could finally live the happy lives they were meant for.

The knowledge he received that James was now mending on his own, and in the process of building up his magical core so he could wake up at last couldn't have come at a better time. He would never give up on his husband, but as the months waned onward with no change in his condition, he was slowly losing hope that the man would ever wake.

He had feared that they would eventually have to move him over to the Permanente ward at Mungo's alongside of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Something he was not sure he could entirely cope with.

He was more grateful at the news of James' slow recovery then he would be of anything else he would ever learn. His husband will be coming home.

Soon it will happen. Maybe Hadrian would already be off to Hogwarts, but one day they would all be together. Sirius was sure of it. He would make sure it happened.

Nothing would stand in his way.

Nothing would ruin his hopeful and happy mood if he could help it.

**...**

**~8~SBHPBJP~8~**

**...**

**Unknown-POV**

In a UN-know Location sat a man frustrated beyond belief. Just a few days prior he had attempted to get into a vault at Gringotts in which he held a key; yet he was denied.

The funds he had been Privy to just a year or two before hand were now closed to him, and he was unsure of what he was going to do now.

He had many plans for that gold. Sure he knew he would be unable to take all of it but with the constant stream being put in the Vault-keeping it at a constant 10 thousand Galleons-he knew that he could get away with taking a few hundred here and there without much notice.

Still even with the key he held no longer of any use and his access to the Childs Vault discontinued he figured he could still find a way around it. Maybe in a year or two, when the condition of a certain head of and old Pureblood family still remained the same with him being unconscious, he could convince another certain Lord that naming him a temporary Guardian of the Child would be wise in case something were to happen to him.

It would not be good for certain families to claim hold of him after all; being the Famous boy-who-lived and all; it would be very dangerous.

Alas he was sure it would have worked if the damned man would just stay Comatose. But he had come across the knowledge-through one of his many contacts- that One James Potter-Black had improved and was definitely on the mend.

This was something that angered him beyond belief. All his plans were slowly beginning to unravel.

If the boy had both Parents there to support and love him he would never fall into the path he had so carefully set for him.

His only hope was to wait for the boy to start school. Once he was away from the constant eyes of his overprotective Father, then and only then would he have the chance to steer him in the right direction. He would have his pawn again.

The boy would fall into line; he would make sure of it, even if it was the last thing he did.

"Hadrian Canus Potter-Black you will be mine to mold one way or another"

**...**

**~8~SBHPBJP~8~**

**...**

Thousands of miles away a man sat unnoticed in the corner of a child room watching over him as he slept.

He was lost in thought as he wearily looked around the Blue and Silver décor.

He was uneasy; something had happened, and oath had been uttered, and this man was more scared then he had ever been.

One of the two things in the world he cherished more than anything had been marked. His only hope was that when the time came; they would be ready for whatever was coming their way.

He would not let his only son stand alone. If it took every last breath he would fight by his side protecting him until the very end.

No one; not ever Voldemort would take his son away from him.

His precious little boy, so full of life, and still so innocent was marked for a destiny no sole person should have to take on.

He had watched over the little boy, smiling as her grew into the rambunctious spirited child he was, and he would continue to watch and take pride in the man he knew he would become.

When the time came-and this man knew it was fast approaching-Their little family would fight side by side. Never backing down, and never waning there love and trust for one another. For the one Power Voldemort will never understand is the Power of love. The lengths they will go to protect the ones they call family.

They would train him; make sure he understood the dangerous he will be forced to endure. There will not be a situation that the sleeping child will be unable to overcome.

As the man sat there continuing to watch the sleeping boy he made his own oath, his own Vow to the two creatures who wished his son Harm.

"Come when you may, but know; we will be ready. We will be waiting, and we will WIN!"

It was with the final words that two heads snapped up from different parts of the world.

One day in the not so distant future, one child marked by two men would turn their reality on its axes.

**...**

**~8~SBHPBJP~8~**

**...**

In one night two oaths had been made, a destiny had been sealed.

One child's life had been mapped out!

Who will stand at his side, and fight for what is right? Who will show true loyalty to the Destined one and vow to protect the week and defenceless?

And who will fall to the shadows, corrupted by the dark that surrounds them on all sides?

But more importantly, who will avoid the temptation of the Dark that hides itself so easily in the brightness of the light?

As the years come to pass we can only wait.

For only time will tell.

**...**

**A/N WOOT thirteen pages wow, I'm shocked. The longest before this had been 10, so yay. Again sorry for the wait; I don't know when the next one will be up, but hopefully soon.**

**Up Next is the Halloween Ball!**

**DON'T FORGET TO ****REVIEW**** AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
